


Gotta Kill 'em All

by GrayscalePerspective



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure what I'm doing, SNK Pokémon AU, but it seems to be working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayscalePerspective/pseuds/GrayscalePerspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK AU in which they have pokemon to assist them in life, or in Eren's case, joining the military.</p><p>Canon elements but not likely to follow through, and storyline subject to change.</p><p>My first full-scale fanfic, I'm sorry in advance.</p><p>((on hiatus until further notice))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bird Catching (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Well, I'm hopefully going to get through this. Wish me luck. The first chapter is a prologue, I think the next chapter could be explanations or I may just try to weave them into the story as I go. This is also being posted from my iPod, and being m first fanfiction on here and third overall, please forgive me for errors.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, chasing after him. Armin, she was pretty sure, was still behind her.  
"Eren, you're never going to catch anything running around like that!"  
"You just watch me, I'll catch my own flying pokemon and I'll prove that one day I can get into the survey corps." Eren stopped momentarily, looking around the expance of the fields within wall Maria. There wasn't that much out today. Or at least, not after they spotted a ten-year-old chasing them. By now, any bird pokemon in the area had fled. Eren sighed, plopping down into the grass and looking up. Not even a far-off mandibuzz circling. Mikasa had by now caught up, and sat beside him.  
"...Have you seen Armin?"  
"Have you seen a starly?" Eren replied quickly. Mikasa rolled her eyes, looking around, and sure enough, no sign of Armin in near sight. This hadn't been the first time at least. Mikasa reached to her belt, pulling off a single pokeball and activating it. This was what she needed to catch her first pokemon with. Now that the three of them were all ten and received pokeballs, they were of age to go out and catch their own pokemon. It's said that long ago, you had to choose a "starter" pokemon from three, a fire, grass, and water type. Wouldn't that have made things so much easier? Now you were expected to catch your own the moment you're handed your first pokeball. If you really had your heart set on being a soldier, it was a requirement for all trainees to have experience prior with a flying type, or preferably, their own. Although, a head strong temperment wasn't getting Eren anywhere. Today was the day when he got his own pokeball, and today was the day he would finally get his pokemon. Why he ever thought this was easy, who knows.  
"Eren! Mikasa!"  
The two snapped out of their daydreaming and turned to see Armin, panting as he tried to reach them.  
"You guys, you won't believe it!" Enthusiasm drenched his words as he stopped before them.  
"What has you so riled up, Armin?" Eren questioned. Armin smiled as he unclipped his pokeball and tossed it to the ground, a red light coming from it. There, sitting on the grass in front of the trio, was a small pidove.  
"I caught a pokemon!" Armin announced, crouching down by the pidove.  
"Armin, that's great." Mikasa smiled at him.  
"How did you get that? I thought I looked for every bird and found none." Eren seemed more, lighthearted, towards the fact that he hadn't done anything more than scare the birds as he watched the little pigeon pokemon hop towards Armin.  
"He was just out in the field looking for seeds or a bug so I sat near him and he came over to me. I think he was just lonely." Armin replied, picking up the pidove and giving him a little cuddle before handing him to Eren.  
"You can hold him, if you'd like." Eren hesitated a bit, then took the bird and pulling it a little closer to him. He hadn't held a pokemon before, most people found little need to keep ones around the city. A houndour or a purloin out in the streets, or a venomoth flying by a flame were nothing, yet to be so close to one? And one so gentle as this? The pidove made a soft cooing noise before starting to preen his feathers a bit. Eren put him back down, despite the jealously creeping up in him for not having his own.  
"If only I could find one."  
"Well, maybe Pidove here can help. I'm sure he can fly around and for other birds."  
"That sounds like it could work." Mikasa agreed, standing up with Armin following her lead, Eren then standing last.  
"Come on Pidove, can you help us find other bird pokemon?" Armin knelt down and let Pidove onto his arm, then standing and releasing Pidove into the sky.  
"Come on, now we follow." Armin stated before beginning to move after Pidove. Eren began to run after him, Mikasa trailing a bit further behind to keep track of Armin as well. Eren could see a flock in the distance- pidgey, tailow, pidove, spearow, fletchling, and starly. Perhaps this was his chance. Pidove then stopped, still quite a distance from the flock and flew back towards Eren, who now stopped and looked up at the seemingly confused bird. Pidove, on the other hand, knew just what he was doing, as he landed on Eren's head.  
"You stupid bird! What gives, you stopped here and decided to land on me?" Pidove made no response, and continued not to as Eren began moving back towards the flock, unclipping his pokeball. Pidove suddently chirped, causing Eren to stop as Pidove flew off of Eren and went back towards the other way. Eren didn't even care at this point, he was close to his goal now. Just for a clear shot... Eren came a bit closer, throwing out his pokeball with as much force as he could, watching all the small birds scatter as it went through. Eren covered his face, feeling the gusts of wind hit him along with a few screeching growls from the birds. He moved his arms to see his pokeball now just being in an empty grass field and ran to it, praying, hoping, he had one. He moved forwards towards it, picking it up of the ground. He hadn't seen it move, but he hoped that was only from covering his face.  
"Ok, pokemon, go!" He shouted, throwing the ball. As it went forward, so did a red light, and to he astonishment, stood a pidgey.  
"I did it. I caught one. I really caught one!" The pidgey turned to face Eren, squawking in an obvious disapproval. Eren picked up his pokeball and knelt down in front of the pidgey, holding out his hand. The pidgey looked at him, then his hand, and back again, before hoping a bit forward. It didn't appear to want to move any closer. After all, most things you come out of nowhere and then hit with a ball aren't going to be very pleased to see you. Eren stood then, looking down on it.  
"You, are my one-way ticket to the survey corps."


	2. Try Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and Eren's getting fed up with his pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds quite a bit of explanation, and is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I figured I'd split it into two chapters instead. This is also based off of the video games rather than the anime.

3, 2, 1.

"Piddd..." Pidgeot managed as it lay on the ground.

"Pidgeot!" Eren yelled, running out to his pokemon. Mikasa held out here arm, signaling her own pidgeot to return to her. Eren's pidgeot always lasted a full six minutes in battle. Armin sighed from the sidelines, watching Eren getting touchy about his fourth loss today. Unfezant lowered his head onto Armin's lap.

"I suppose this is tiring for you too, huh?" He asked, scratching the top of Unfezant's head, and the large bird squawked in confirmation.

"I call a rematch!"

"Eren, it's not worth it, this was which time?"

"Fourth!" Armin called out.

"Fourth time, and it's clearly not working. Have you even taken Pidgeot out to train lately?"

Eren said nothing but looked down at his fainted bird pokemon. Mikasa could see through that.

"How do ever expect to get into the military when you can't even train your flying type properly?"

She asked, activating her pokeball and returning her pidgeot.

"You did great, get some rest." She whispered, clipping it back onto her belt. Armin came up to them now, Unfezant following nearby.

"Eren, what level do you even think your pidgeot is?"

Eren paused, returning his pidgeot at last, it wasn't like he had a potion or anything, and given how many consecutive battles were lost, Pidgeot needed the rest.

"I don't know, forty maybe? What about yours?"

"Only forty? Eren, it's been two years, Unfezant is at least at sixty..." Armin's voice trailed off, turning to his umfezant and beginning to pet him.

"Mine is close to sixty by now at least, I would think." Mikasa agreed.

"So I don't take mine out as often, big deal. It's not like anything stays around for a battle in the fields, anything that can't leave the walls has had enough of battling," Eren retorted, "Even when the Survey Corps sends out their pokemon to bring over more, they can only take things small enough for a Pidgeot to carry, and anything good gets put in the other walls, all that get stuck here are bidoof and wurmple."

Eren had a point, if it was going to end up a strong pokemon, it would go into the grasses around Wall Sina. If they were good enough of pokemon, with reasonable evolutions and stats, it was Wall Rose. And for the bottom of the barrel, Wall Maria. Home to the rodents no one likes, bugs, and useless everything else. Water types remained rather constant going through the rivers however, but almost always when a feebas or a dratini showed itself in the waterways of Wall Maria, it was caught and taken straight to the inner walls. Even Magikarp were touchy things, if it had a good potential as gyarados, you may just have to give it up. That was the way things worked. 

Unless you were in Wall Sina or were in the military, it was low leveled basic pokemon as your team. Not to mention how much addition pokeballs cost. Eren's father being a doctor, they had a little more to spend on things like that, both him and Mikasa now having two, and they scraped together some extra money for Armin so he could have one as well.

"That doesn't mean you can't find something good if you go out and try." Mikasa sighed.

"You say it like I never try." He muttered, beginning to walk towards the makeshift pokemon center in the town. It was a rather small place, for how many pokemon came in at least. But it was rare when something that wasn't someone's own pokemon came in, if so it would have to be a lot bigger. Sometimes bullies would go out and find a weak pokemon for a fight, and leave it close to death without a care. It was the way things worked. 

Unattended bugs were prey to birds, Eren could pick out numerous times that his pidgeot had swallowed a caterpie without much effort, it was a wonder so many still lived out here. A purrloin could be mauled to death by houndour in the alleyways, big deal. That at least made it them less likely to go after a trained pokemon. All that really mattered out here were the farms of miltank and mareep for food and other goods, anything else was fair game. Eren walked through the doors unceremoniously, and found that Mikasa and Armin didn't follow him this time. Why follow someone who was coming right back? He walked up to the counter, looking at the small nurse who was working today.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. We restore-"  
"Yes, I know, this is like my tenth time today, it's just this one." Eren snapped, unclipping pidgeot and putting the ball down on the counter.

"Oh, okay. We'll take your pokemon for a few seconds." The nurse replied, Eren was sure it wasn't everyday she got snapped at by a moody twelve-year-old. She took the pokeball and placed it on the device, waiting as it restored HP. Eren looked around the room. A boy with a rattata, another boy with a male combee, and a girl with a starly. Mediocre at best teams everyone had around these parts. Mediocre at best team Eren had.

"We've restored your pokemon to full health. We hope-"

"Don't." Eren took his pokeball and turned around, getting a few weird glances from people and pokemon. What a surprise.  
He stepped out into the day again, taking a moment to think. He _could_ go back to losing repetitively to Mikasa. Or, he could go out and try to find weak pokemon to fight. Somehow, option two seemed far better, and off he was to the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive grammar and similar mistakes as this is being posted from my iPod. The next chapter we be a little more canon before reverting back to non-canon. Also suggestions for teams would be great, I only have like four of them planned out and that will probably take me a while.


	3. Absol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the fields with Pidgeot.

Eren walked through the gates without paying much mind to the Garrison on duty that day. He knew some well, and they greeted him everytime they saw him, but many times it was just too much effort. It was pretty sunny out today with a few clouds scattered here and there, but not enough to provide adequate shade.

Eren released Pidgeot, not bothering to call it out. Pidgeot looked at Eren questioningly before looked around at the expanse of grassland. Eren didn't take Pidgeot out as much as he could have after all.

"We need to get down to business Pidgeot, we can't keep losing to Mikasa everytime." Eren muttered, starting to walk.

Pidgeot made a chirp in agreement. He was the one fighting after all, and it was more than apparent to everyone else that Eren was overworking the poor bird. Pidgeot however held a great deal of respect for Eren. He had to admit the kid was persistent.

Eren cursed under his breath. There wasn't much out today, and nothing he could see it the tall grass nearby. Eren continued walking, Pidgeot following behind, having a bit of trouble keeping up with his legs being not very suitable for long distance walking.

"Nee!" Eren stopped as a cottenee jumped out before him. The little ball of cotton puffing itself up at the intruder in its path.

"Pidgeot, gust!" Eren commanded. Pidgeot flew in front of Eren and flapped his wings, sending the cottenee back a distance and flattening all of the nearby grass. Rattata and sunkern hiding nearby scattered, or at least those who weren't also taken out by the blow. Eren looked around at the pokemon around his Pidgeot, satisfied, but still not too happy.

"That was good, it's too bad everything here is so low leveled." Pidgeot nodded, returning to his master's side. Eren looked around again, still with not much in sight. There was the river, and it wasn't too far off. That would be it then.

Eren began moving towards the waterways, Pidgeot this time flying up and following Eren from the sky. Eren smiled as he looked up at Pidgeot, breaking into a playful run. Pidgeot noticed his master and decided to humor him, a race against a fast bird like Pidgeot was a lost bet. Eren ran faster as his pokemon's shadow went over him, letting a smirk cross his face. He came to a stop a few yards from the water's edge, Pidgeot landing beside him.

"Now we both know I won that." Eren laughed.

"Geeott!" Pidgeot squawked in objection, but he knew Eren wouldn't take it. Eren just smiled back at Pidgeot, panting a little as he walked up to the bank and sat at the water's edge. The river got deep pretty quick, as it was used for transport to the inner walls. He could see shapes moving far below the surface. It was magikarp or goldeen probably, perhaps a clauncher. Who knew.

"Pidgeot, do you think you could fish for something?" Eren asked.  
Pidgeot tilted his head. Surely Eren wasn't after a fish? What good would a fish do in the military? Most things in these waters didn't provide good experience either. Pidgeot shook his head, his feather ruffling a bit.  
Eren sighed. He figured as much. He settled for taking a break, watching the pokemon beneath him.

After watching the fish for quite a while, something strange began to happen. The shapes below the water seemed to stop, all the pokemon appeared nearly motionless. Pidgeot became alert, looking all around before shifting uncomfortably.

"Pidgeot, what's wrong?" Eren asked, glancing between the fish and his own pokemon. Pidgeot chirped lightly, a little distressed. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and all the pokemon could tell. The blobs beneath the surface began to move, heading upstream. Some came close to the surface, and Eren jumped back at a barboach breaching the surface, followed by a few more right behind it.

"Pidgeot, what is going on?" Eren demanded, pulling the large bird closer to him. Pidgeot extended his wings, knocking Eren a bit off gaurd, flapping them lightly as he tried to get off the ground. Eren continued to hold him, starting to panic a bit at the disheaveled state of the pokemon around him. This was bad. This was very bad. Whatever was going on was bad enough to send everything into a sudden panic. Pidgeot began to lift himself up, Eren slipping off of him. Pidgeot let out a screech as he flew into the air, beginning to fly back toward the gate. Eren got up quickly and began to follow, however the race he just had had taken a lot out of him. Flocks of starly and pidgey were taking flight towards the inner walls around Eren as he ran. Why was his Pidgeot going back the the town when all these pokemon were going the other way?

Eren stopped, finally out of breath. Pidgeot seemed to be paying no mind to his master as he continued to fly, reaching the gate and going over it before disappearing from sight. Eren fell to his knees in the grass, overwhelmed by this turn of events. What was going on here?  
"Soooolll!" Eren looked up, hearing a cry he didn't know coming from around him. Many cries coming together, barking and howling. This wasn't a sound a houndour or an electrike would make, it was louder, stronger, with a more ominous ring to it. He couldn't believe it. Many white and blue dog-like creatures were running through the grasslands. These creatures he had never seen before, and so many going through at once with such startling cries, was this what had started the panic? Eren turned back in front of him to see one standing only a few yards away, staring him down. Eren's vision was glued to this mysterious pokemon. It had a large, almost spike-like part of its head, huge clawed paws, and peircing red eyes. Eren swallowed. He didn't have his pidgeot. He was defenseless with a pokemon of unknown power. He figured it was better at this point not to move, he had no weapons and no indication of the pokemon's type weakness.

"Sol." The pokemon moved closer and Eren scooted himself back a little farther.

"Sol? Absol." The pokemon lowered its head a bit, moving a bit closer before dropping down to the floor. Eren kept eye contact, beginning to stand, moving back a little more. The pokemon looked up at Eren, but didn't move far from where it lay.

Eren paused, looking around at the remaining pokemon he could spot. Most pokemon by now had moved far from this wall, and there was almost nothing in sight save for more of these white and blue things. Eren hesitantly moved closer, the creature keeping itself down and watching Eren.

"What are you?" Eren asked quietly, keeping his distance as he stood over the pokemon.

"Absol." The pokemon responded.

Eren moved back a bit again, he wasn't expecting a functional reply. Surely this pokemon wasn't trained to understand English? It certainly wasn't from within the walls.

"Absol?" Eren repeated.

"Sol." The absol nodded, standing up again. Eren moved back farther. This was becoming a little too odd, and a little too creepy.

"Sol, sol! Absol!" The absol barked, taking a step towards Eren. So it understood English, but it certainly couldn't speak it. Eren stayed with he was, looking down at the absol questioningly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, standing his ground. The absol looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Sol! Ab absol." Absol lifted its head higher and butted at Eren, tryin to push him back. Eren backed up, and the absol continued to push him back. Eren stopped, grabbing the absol by its horn-like thing on each part of its head.

"Sol? Absol!" Absol headbutted against Eren again more urgently, only to be held restrained.

"Sol! So sol!" The absol cried, almost panicking. Eren let go, throwing the absol to the aide and running to the gate. Just then, there was a flash of lightning overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start to add some canon elements, kind of. And in other news typing on an iPod is full of typos. And I think I have a good idea of what pokemon at least all the main characters are getting.


End file.
